Mouth Shut
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Nomimated for the 2007 Slash Awards! Ryan and Troy. After being paired up together for a project, will their feelings change for one another? SLASH! Read and Review! Complete. THIS IS NOW IN CHAPTERS AND IS EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my second High School Musical fanfiction. I mostly write Friends stories but ever since I heard this song called _'Mouth Shut'_ by The Veronicas, I just thought of a Ryan and Troy story. You know with Troy falling for Ryan or vice versa. This will only be one part because if I try writing this in chapters I know that I won't finish it. So please enjoy this. I love Ryan and Troy together and I hope all of the fans of this couple like this story. Finally, there will be no sex only make out sessions. I share this computer with my mom and there will be hell to pay if she finds out that I wrote a sex scene so please just understand where I'm coming from. Thanks! Enough with my rambling, lets get to the story. I now present to you Mouth Shut.**

****

* * *

****

Troy came out of his third period Biology class to be greeted by his girlfriend, Gabriella, with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. It then turned into a full blown make-out session and was quickly ceased by Chad.

"Hey you guys, enough with the PDA." Chad said pretending to be disgusted with the two and they quickly broke away.

"Oh please! Like you and Taylor never kiss in the hallways." Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella.

"Speaking of her let me go and find her so I can get some lip action before fourth period. See you at lunch." He said grinning before taking off down the hall.

"Hey we better get going to Mrs. Darbus' class before we have to serve a week's worth of detention." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, let's go." He said and then they walked to class.

They stepped into the classroom just as soon as the bell rung and they quickly took their seats. Mrs. Darbus then turned around and stared directly at the two.

"Saved by the bell again are we, Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez." She said.

Troy shrugged his shoulders and said," At least we weren't late."

"Save the smart comments for after school Mr. Bolton."

"Sorry." He said snickering.

"Children." Sharpay said annoyed.

"Now on with class. I've decided that our class needs to be able to work with other people as much as possible. So they're will be a partner project." She said.

As soon as she said that everyone started picking out partners. Sharpay and Ryan had their hands clasped to say that they were partners and so did everyone else, but of course Mrs. Darbus had stopped them.

"Oh yes the fun part. I picked your partners." She said smiling and then everyone started to moan and groan. "Oh, calm down. It's about time that each and every one of you expand your horizons."

"But what if we don't want to expand out horizons?" Ryan asked.

"Well, that a surprising comment coming from an actor." Mrs. Darbus said.

He just shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"So being Mr. Evans you were the first to comment how about I pair you with…Troy." She said.

"What!" Ryan and Troy both said simultaneously.

"Well, yes. This is a great example of 'expanding your horizons'." She said.

"But Mrs. Darbus, why do I have to expand my horizons with a fa- I mean the drama boy." Troy said stopping himself mid way so he wouldn't sound rude. Everyone started laughing except for Sharpay, Ryan and Mrs. Darbus because they had known what he was going to say. Troy looked Ryan in the eyes and saw embarrassment and hurt, he then mentally kicked himself for being mean.

"That's enough everybody." The teacher shouted over the laughter. After the class got quiet she assigned the rest of the groups.

"Now class for your project you will need to create a mini play to be performed in front of the class for a grade, but here's the fun part: you may write about anything, no limitations."

"Can we write about sex?" One student asked and then a few people laughed.

"No, none of that, anything but that. Now pass up last night's homework." She said. They had gotten through half of the class work before the bell rang for lunch.

"Start working on them now. I will give you a due date by the end of the week!" Mrs. Darbus shouted after the class.

It was the end of the school day and Troy was standing up by some lockers with Gabriella, Chad and some other members of the basketball team. They were laughing and talking when they were interrupted by the clear of someone's throat. Troy turned to see Ryan standing there looking annoyed.

"What?" Chad asked rudely.

"Sorry to interrupt but your standing in front of my locker." Ryan said.

"Sorry." Troy said moving out of his way. He grabbed his jacket and one of his funny looking hats and shut the locker. He then walked away while putting on his hat.

"What a queer." Chad said.

"Don't say that." Gabriella said hitting him playfully.

"What it's true."

"You guys I'm going to go and get a head start on Darbus's project." Troy said.

"Oh you have to do that too? Who's your partner?" Chad asked.

"Two words: Ryan Evans." Troy said.

"Oh well good luck with that buddy. Here's some advice: don't bend over." Chad said laughing.

"Whatever dude." Troy said before he gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

He made his way out of the front doors started to walk down the street to his house. He was almost to his house so he started shuffling through his book bag for his keys, not paying attention to where he was going he bumped into someone and knocked them over.

"Sorry." Troy said looking down at the person he knocked over only to see that it was Ryan

"It's ok." Ryan said straightening himself and then he bent down to pick up his things.

"Hey, let me help you with that." Troy said bending down to help.

"No. It's ok." Ryan said grabbing his things from the ground.

"Sorry man, just trying to help." Troy said annoyed by Ryan's tone.

Ryan looked at Troy trying to decipher whether or not Troy was trying to be helpful. After a few moments of silence he sighed and decided he was being helpful.

"Sorry. It's just been a rough day." Ryan said apologetically.

"Oh." Was all Troy could say because he knew part of it was his fault. He started to feel guilty but before he could say anything Ryan began to talk.

"So what do you want our mini play to be about?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I was about to go and work on that." Troy said pointing down the street to his house.

"Well, we could go to my house… and work on it." Ryan said not sure if he would want to be alone in a house with him.

"Oh… well-"Troy said but was cut off by Ryan.

"Sharpay is going to be there." Ryan said quickly.

'_Well, that's good… I guess.'_ Troy thought to himself.

"Ok. Let's go." He said.

They walked a few more feet down the street and Ryan led the way up the steps leading to his house.

"This is it." Ryan said opening the door to his home. Troy walked in and was in awe. He had never seen anything like it before. When you first walked into the house there was a spacious living room with tan with really clean tan carpet. There was an off-white living room set and a glass table in the center. Sure his house was nice but it was nothing compared to this.

"This is really nice." Troy said still looking around.

"Thanks." Ryan said setting his things in a corner.

"So where is Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"She's probably upstairs in her room, or downstairs in the basement practicing some new dance." Ryan replied.

'_Jeez, you would think they would want to take a break from performing.' _Troy thought to himself when he heard music starting to play downstairs.

"That's cool." Troy simply said.

Ryan then gave him a look.

"What?" Troy asked.

"It's just I thought that _'Troy Bolton'_ the star of the basketball team would think dancing is cool."

"Hey! I guess you've forgotten that I did star in _Twinkle Town _last year." Troy said defensively.

"Sorry, I was just shocked." Ryan said throwing his hands in the air. "Let's go up to my room." He said walking up the stairs and Troy reluctantly followed him. Ryan led him down the long hallway. They passed what was obviously Sharpay's room because of the pink and a really big bathroom, from which a watermelon scent came from, before they reached Ryan's room. They entered and Troy was surprised at how big it was, it had to be at least twice the size of his. There was a desk with a laptop on it, there was a huge stereo system in the corner of the room, a king size bed, a flat screen TV on the wall that was adjacent from his bed and his own private bathroom.

'_These people definitely have money.' _Troy thought. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Ryan getting ready to close the door. It then freaked him out a bit.

"Um… can you leave that open? You know, for fresh air." Troy asked a bit nervous.

"I'll just open the windows." Ryan said walking over to his window.

"No, just keep the door open." Troy said.

"Ok…" Ryan said obviously hurt.

"It's just you know…" Troy said but was cut off.

"You know what Troy? It's no secret that I'm gay. I'm gay ok. I know that you're not too comfortable working with the _'school's fag'_ but get use to it if we're going to get this project done." An aggravated Ryan said.

Troy looked at Ryan wide eyed because he never thought he was the type of person to get in your face. "I'm…"

"You don't have to say anything." Ryan said.

"Yes I do. I'm sorry about today at school and any other day before when I made fun of you. It was wrong and if we're going to be partners for this thing then I will get use to you being… gay." Troy said truthfully.

Ryan didn't say anything for a few moments and then she sighed. "Alright, thanks."

"No problem." Troy said. '

They were both silent for a few moments before Ryan went over to his desk and picked up his laptop. He sat on his bed; legs crossed and sat it in front of him. Troy pulled the chair, from his desk, over to the side of the bed. Then they both started to brainstorm ideas for their mini play.

Troy entered the school building and was about to turn the corner to find Gabriella when someone ran up from behind him and almost tackled him to the ground.

"What the-!" Troy said surprised and then he turned around to see Gabriella giggling.

"Hey sweetie." She said giving him a passionate kiss.

"You scared the crap out of me Gabbi." He said after breaking the kiss.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see you. You didn't call me last night." She said.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, I got home from Ryan's house later then I expected." Troy said.

"You went to his house?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah after I left I bumped into on my way home. He asked me if I wanted to work on the project and I said yes." Troy explained.

"Any funny business went down?" Gabriella asked grinning.

"Please, he was very… tamed." Troy said.

"I can't see how anyone could be tamed around you. You're too hot." She said kissing him again. He laughed a bit before leaning in for another kiss.

"What did I tell you guys about that?" Chad asked interrupting them.

"Chad! Why do you always do that?" Troy said annoyed.

"I do it because it is fun." Chad said smiling.

"I'll see you later Troy." She said kissing him on the cheek and she walked away giving Chad an annoyed look and he just smirked.

"Look at what you did." Troy said waving his hands in the direction that Gabriella went in.

"She knows that I'm joking with her." He said and Troy just rolled his eyes." So did you start working on your play yesterday?"

"Yeah, I went over Ryan's house to work on it." Troy said.

"You went over to the fag's house?" Chad said laughing.

"Hey don't call him that." Troy said now serious.

"Dude! What's your problem?" Chad asked surprised by his best friend.

"Nothing is my problem. I just think that we shouldn't call him that anymore."

"Man, a few hours at his house and he's got you acting all weird." Chad said.

"I'm not acting weird. I just think that it's wrong." Troy said.

"Whatever, man." Chad said walking away.

Troy sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. He turned around to see Ryan standing a few feet away.

"Thanks." Ryan said.

"Oh… that… it was nothing really." Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"No really it was. I'm glad you actually followed through on what you said." Ryan said.

"You're welcome." Troy said.

"Do you want to meet after school at my house again or…" Ryan said fading.

"Sure. Your house is so much cooler than mine." Troy said smiling.

Ryan laughed and said," Great, meet me after school at my house."

"Cool." Troy said and then they both went their separate ways to class.

After the last period of the day Troy left the building without saying goodbye to anybody. For some strange reason he was excited to go back to Ryan's house again. He walked down the street to his house and walked in.

"Hey Troy." Mrs. Bolton said looking up from a book she was reading.

"Hey mom." Troy replied making his way upstairs to his room.

"Why are you in such a rush?" She asked.

"Oh, I have to go to Ryan's house to work on a project." He said.

"Who's Ryan?" She asked.

"Just a kid from school." He said simply. He then ran upstairs to his room to put his stuff down and then he made his way back downstairs. He gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the house. He walked for about two minutes before reaching Ryan's house. He lightly knocked on the door and a few moments later it opened.

"Hey Troy." Sharpay greeted him.

"Hey."

"C'mon in," She said opening the door wider for him to enter.

"So is Ryan up in his room?" He asked.

"Yeah he is. Troy before you go up there, I just need to thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"For sticking up for Ryan today. You do not know how much he appreciates you for what you did." She said.

"Really it was nothing." He said blushing. _'Wait… why am I blushing?'_

"Well, it was something to him. Not everyday guys like you stick up for someone like Ryan." She said smiling.

Troy nodded at her comment and then slowly walked upstairs to Ryan's room. So many things were running through his head and he couldn't quite figure them out. He finally made it to his destination and he saw Ryan typing away on his computer. Troy began staring at how his fingers moved gracefully over the keyboard and how he mouthed the words as he was typing.

'_What am I thinking? I'm not g-'but_ he was broken out of his by Ryan's greeting.

"Hey Troy. I've got some of the script done already. Do you want to see it?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. We just started yesterday and you have a full ten pages typed." Troy said while reading.

"Yeah, well after you left yesterday I sort of got inspired." He said.

"That must have been some inspiration." He said still reading.

"Yeah it was." Ryan sighed. Troy looked at him knowingly and was about to say something but then stopped his self and just continued to read. After a few minutes he was finished reading and sighed.

"Well…" Ryan said.

"I thought it was good so far. It was better than anything I could come up with." He said truthfully.

"Thanks." Ryan said smiling and Troy smiled back.

"No problem."

"So do want to work on this or just hang out or just eat a whole bunch of junk food and chill." Ryan asked.

"Well, I honestly don't feel like working right now so how about the junk food." Troy said.

"Cool. I'll go and get the some food and drinks and you can make yourself comfortable and turn on the TV." Ryan said as he walked out of the room. Troy flipped on the television and after flipping through the channels for a while he finally settled on a re-run of Friends. He laid across Ryan's bed and began watching. A few moments later Ryan came back into the room with snacks in one arm and drinks in another.

"Jeez! Did you bring up your whole kitchen?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"I didn't know what you liked so I just brought up every snack we had." He said putting it at the foot of his bed. "Dig in."

Ryan sat on the bed, careful not to freak out Troy in anyway. Even though Troy said that he was now comfortable with it, he still didn't want to take any chances.

"So which Friend do you like?" Troy asked opening up a Coke.

"Well… umm…" Ryan stammered.

"It's ok if you say a guy's name. I told you already I am comfortable with your preferences." Troy said.

"Ok… well, I think Chandler is cute." Ryan said and then he started to feel weird about having this conversation with Troy Bolton.

"You see I think Rachel is hot!" He said but then he started too get weird again, like talking about girls was bad.

Ryan nodded at Troy's comment but didn't say anything. They watched TV in silence for awhile, laughing at appropriate times. When the show ended Ryan reached for the remote to turn the channel while Troy did the same. Their hands both touched each others and they quickly jumped away.

"Sorry." Ryan said blushing.

"No it's ok." Troy said blushing also." Umm… I think that I should go." He said jumping off the bed and leaving.

"Great. I just lost another potential friend." Ryan said to himself.

* * *

**Ok, so I decided to break this up in parts. I hope this is better. Like others have suggested and also I went back and corrected a few spelling errors. Next chapter should be up soon!**

**April**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ok, here's the second part to Mouth Shut. It's edited and all. So yeah enjoy! I'll take my time posting the next few parts. **

* * *

Troy quickly rushed out of the house and made his way to his own. He walked in without saying hello to anyone. He ran to his room and closed the door. He sat down on his bed to catch his breath and he put his head into his hands.

"What is wrong with me?" Troy asked himself in frustration. "How does just spending two days with Ryan Evans get me acting like this? I feel different and after what just happen I might think that I'm g- No! I can't be! I just can't!" He yelled at himself silently.

"I have a beautiful girlfriend and I'm not supposed to feel this. I can't feel like this. I'm straight, I like girls and I love Gabriella." Troy said trying to convince himself. He threw a pillow at the wall in frustration. He then sat in silence for a few minutes and then he let out a huge sigh. "I'm gay and I like Ryan Evans."

* * *

For the next few days Troy had managed to avoid everyone. Gabriella called every night at his house asking for him and Troy just told his mom to tell her that he didn't feel like talking. Chad hadn't even tried to speak to him after what had happened a few days earlier and he was relieved. But the person that he was mostly trying to avoid was Ryan. He definitely didn't have the courage to face him. Everyday he would rush home before Ryan could come up to him. When the bell rang at the end of the day Troy rushed out of his class and bolted for the front door. When he got there Gabriella was standing there with a pissed off look on her face.

"Troy Bolton! What is your problem?" Gabriella asked angrily.

"I don't have a problem." Troy said pushing her aside to get out of the door.

"No, Troy! You are not going to walk away from me." She said grabbing him by his arms.

"Gabriella please leave me alone." Troy said aggravated.

"I will not leave you alone until you tell me what is wrong. Is it me?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"No, it's not you its just… you wouldn't understand." Troy said sighing.

"I love you Troy. How can you say that I wouldn't understand? Just try me ok?" She asked with tears running down her face.

'_She won't love me when she finds out who I really am.' _

He didn't like the idea of hurting her and making her cry but he couldn't tell her what was really going on. "No." He said before walking out of the school building and this time she didn't try to stop him. He walked down the street to his house thinking about what had just happened. He reached his house and walked in.

"Hey sweetheart." Mrs. Bolton greeted him.

"Hi mom." He said not looking at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her motherly nature kicking in.

"Nothing mom, it was just a hard day at school." He said half telling the truth.

"Well, there's someone upstairs waiting for you." She said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Someone named Ryan Evans." She said.

Troy almost wanted to bolt out of the house but then he figured that his mom would really start to worry.

"Mom why did you let him in?" He asked.

"He said that he needed to talk to you and I figured it would be ok since you wouldn't be long getting home." She said," and plus it would have been rude to just let him wait outside. What, you don't like him or something?"

'_Of course I like him. I like him a lot.' _He thought. "No mom, I'll go see what he wants." He said climbing the steps to his room. He walked slowly to his bedroom door, slightly nervous to face Ryan. He finally reached the entrance to his bedroom and he saw Ryan sitting on his bed reading a book. Ryan looked up and gave him a subtle smile.

"Hi." Ryan said quietly.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"Look, I know that you're probably wondering why I am here in you room." He said.

"In case you haven't notice I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone." Troy said throwing his book bag in the corner.

"Look I noticed that you have been avoiding everyone for a few days and in particular you have been avoiding me." He said.

"No, I haven't." Troy poorly denied.

"Yeah right Troy! I've heard Gabriella talking about you in the cafeteria one day. She was wondering why you were acting so weird and I am wondering too."

"Like I have to tell you! I don't even know you; we just work on some school project together." Troy said.

"Does this have to do with what happened at my house the other day?" Ryan asked quietly.

Troy got silent and didn't even bother to look at Ryan.

"I thought so." Ryan sighed.

"No, it's not what you think. I mean I wasn't freaked out but not because a gay guy brushed his hand against mine." Troy quickly explained.

"Then what is it, because you damn well ran out of my house like a bolt of lightening?" Ryan asked getting frustrated. He needed answers. He needed to know if Troy felt what he felt that day.

"It's just that… I couldn't even tell Gabriella, how can I tell you?" Troy asked running his hands through his hair.

"If it's that bad then I promise that I won't repeat a word of it." He said truthfully but Ryan already had an idea as to what it was.

Troy was silent for a few moments, not really sure how to start up a conversation like this. He ran his fingers through his hair once again before starting.

"You it's just that… I like someone." Troy explained.

"Someone who obviously isn't Gabriella, if it has got you this messed up." Ryan said.

"Yeah it is someone else, someone so unconventional for a person like me. If someone found out then my whole reputation will be ruined." Troy said nervously.

Ryan began to think about what he had just said and he finally the nerve to ask a question," Troy, this person you like, is it a… guy?"

Troy looked at him for a moment shocked. _'Does he know?'_

"Maybe not." Ryan said taking what he just said back.

"No, no. You're right. It is a guy." Troy said not believing that he just told somebody that he was gay.

"Oh."

"Look now you're freaked out!" Troy said panicking.

"Troy, I am not freaked out. Have you forgotten that I'm gay?"

"No. But I don't know what to do. I need your help." Troy said sitting next to Ryan.

Ryan never thought in a million years that Troy Bolton would need his help. "Ok well first things first: Are you sure that you're gay?"

Troy thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Ok, do you think that the person that you like is gay?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, definitely." Troy answered. At that moment Ryan's stomach did somersaults. He was getting nervous by the second.

"Finally, do you think that this person likes you?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean he could if he really wanted but I don't think he will because I hurt him in the past." Troy said not looking at Ryan.

"Well maybe you should just tell him." Ryan said with hope in his voice.

"I can't just come out and tell him. I mean what if he rejects me?"

"Don't worry about that. Just live in the moment when you tell him."

"Ok. Thanks." Troy said smiling.

"No problem."

There was silence for a few moments before Troy turned and looked Ryan directly in the eyes. "Ryan?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"The person that I like is… umm… you." He said closing his eyes afraid to see his face.

"What?" Ryan said shocked. I mean he knew that he might be the person but he never thought he would actually com out and say it.

"I like you. I don't know about you but when our hands brushed up against each other I felt the wave of electricity."

"Wow."

"I know that you probably won't like me back because of our past." He said looking away.

"No, I do like… you too. I felt what you felt." Ryan said turning him around to face him.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, really." They then both leaned at the same time to kiss, they're faces were only a few inches apart when they stopped.

"I'm really nervous about this." Troy whispered.

"Don't be." Ryan whispered before brushing his lips up against Troy's and then fully kissing him on the mouth. Troy quickly responded and wrapped his arms around him. It was just like kissing a girl but the only difference wasn't just that it was a boy but it meant more than kissing a girl. Ryan's hands made their way up to Troy's hair and he moved his hands through it. Troy moaned a little at the sensation. They went on kissing for awhile until Ryan broke it.

"Why did you stop?" Troy asked.

"Umm, your mom is downstairs and we have been up here for quite sometime and she might walk in." Ryan answered.

"Oh, yeah." Troy said straightening himself a bit.

"So what did you think about our little kiss?" Ryan asked.

"It was different, but I liked it." Troy said smiling at him. "So does this mean that we're… you know?"

"Boyfriend and Boyfriend? I don't know, I mean technically you're still with Gabriella." Ryan said.

"Yeah, you're right. I have to talk to her don't I?" He said.

"Yeah you do."

"How am I going to talk to her when I practically pushed her away today and all those other days?" Troy asked not having a clue.

"I don't know. This is something that you have to do on your own." He said truthfully.

"I guess you're right." Troy sighed.

"I have to go. Sharpay is probably wondering where I am." Ryan said getting up to leave.

"Ok. I'll walk you out." Troy said and both him and Ryan began making their way down the steps. They walked to the front door and Ryan opened it.

"See you tomorrow?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Troy said.

"Oh and Troy? When you talk to Gabriella I'll let you know." Ryan said and then he walked into the direction of his house. Troy smiled as he closed the door and was about to walk back upstairs to his room when his mom stopped him.

"So it looks like you two are getting along now." Mrs. Bolton said standing in the door way that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Oh yeah we talked a bit about things."

"What kind of things?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." Troy said simply. He was not about to tell his mom that he was gay.

"Whatever you say, honey." She said before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

About a week later, Troy decided to invite Gabriella over so they could talk. At first she was reluctant to come over but when he said that it was something that she needed to know she made up her mind to come. He was sitting in his living room waiting for Gabriella and that's when the doorbell rung. He walked up to the door, opened it, and then greeted her.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy said.

"Hi." She answered in a deadpan tone.

"So do you want something to drink?" He asked wanting to avoid the conversation they were about to have for as long as possible.

"Troy you said that you wanted to talk, so talk." She said.

"Ok, I advise you to sit for this." He said making a gesture towards the couch. She got a little nervous and went to sit on the couch. He sat next to her but kept his distance. "So I just wanted to say that I am sorry for avoiding for these past few days and also for pushing you away. There was just something going on with me, but now I just recently figured it out."

"What was going on with you that you couldn't even tell me?" She asked.

"Ok how do I say this?"

"Just say it Troy!" Gabriella said annoyed.

"It's just not that easy ok." He said running his hands through his hair.

"Stop beating around the bush and just tell me." She said getting worried.

"Alright, but when I tell you this you have to promise that you won't ridicule me and that we can always be friends no matter what." He said.

"Ok. I promise." She said with tears coming down her face.

"I… uh… recently just found out that I'm …uh…gay."

Gabriella looked at him in shock. He could tell that she wanted to say something but her mouth wouldn't form the words. He stared at her with a mixture of fear and worry.

"Say something." Troy said nervously.

"I- I don't know what to say." She stammered. Troy nodded and they both sat in silence. It seemed like forever before Gabriella said something.

"Um… how did you know?" She asked.

He was shocked to see that she wasn't yelling at him." That I was gay?"

"Well, yeah."

"I guess after spending those two days with Ryan after school." Troy answered.

"After only two days of hanging out with a guy?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied nodding his head.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He said.

"Do you like someone?"

"I'm really surprised that you would ask that. I mean aren't you at least bit upset that I like guys now?" He asked.

"Well, no. But I am mad at the fact that you couldn't trust me enough when you started having these feelings." She said.

"Oh. Well to answer your question, yes, I do like someone."

"Who?" She asked but she already had an idea of who it might be.

"Ryan Evans." He answered.

"I figured that, but I just needed to hear it from you."

"So you guys kissed, right?" She asked. She kind of figured that she was being nosy at this point but she wanted to know.

Troy looked at her for a moment and saw that she really wanted to know. "Actually we did, yesterday. I just wanted to know if it was really what I wanted. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm just glad that you finally told me before I found out some other way."

"Yeah me too." He said.

"This is my last question: Did I do something to make you, you know gay? Please answer truthfully and I promise that I won't be mad."

"No! Of course not! It's just something I am and I can't help it."

"Ok. I just needed to know. I think that I should be going. Call me if you need to talk to anyone, Ok?" She said hugging him and he hugged back.

"Yeah I will." He said smiling.

"One more thing, I won't tell anyone, I promise." She said before leaving.

When he heard the door close he sighed in relief.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not going to really beg people to review since I posted this story about 2 months ago and received a fair amount of reviews. But I won't be mad if you review. I like them. I'll post the next part soon. Much love!**

**April**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok, I just have to remind people that this was one of the first few Ryan and Troy stories up on this fandom. So that's why it has this plot as Chad being homophobic and people getting the crap beat out of them. My Ryan and Troy stories are more original now. So you can check them out if you like. Here's the next part and the last part will be up in a few days. **

* * *

The next day Troy ran over to Ryan's house excited to tell him what happened. When the door opened he greeted Sharpay and she did likewise. 

"Is Ryan upstairs?" He asked.

"Yeah, he is." She smiled knowingly. He gave her a look and then rushed upstairs. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight before him. Ryan was lying on his bed, watching TV, with nothing on except for a pair of sweat pants. Troy's eyes ran over his nice, tanned body. Ryan looked up at him and smiled.

"You can pick your jaw up." He said standing adjacent from him.

Troy quickly closed his mouth and looked at Ryan slightly embarrassed, "Sorry, it's just you look so… good."

"Thanks." Ryan blushed.

"Oh, so I have some news." Troy said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Ok, well sit down," He said lightly pulling Ryan to the bed, "Well, last night I told Gabriella that I'm gay."

"Really, what did she say?" Ryan asked.

"Surprisingly she was really cool about the whole thing." Troy said nodding.

"That's good. I'm glad that you told her, it would have all went to hell if you didn't."

"Yeah, I know." Troy said. He and Ryan sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Troy broke it.

"So…what about us?" Troy asked slowly.

"What about us?" Ryan asked.

"You know if we should become a couple."

"We can… only if you want to." Ryan said moving closer to him that Troy could smell the Axe spray that he was wearing.

"I want to but under one condition, we can't tell anyone…yet." He said looking Ryan in the eyes.

"I know." Ryan breathed and Troy leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss went on for a good thirty seconds before they were interrupted by the clear of somebody's throat and they both jumped away quickly.

"Jesus! You scared us half to death!" Ryan said when he realized that it was just Sharpay.

"Well, next time close your door." She said laughing a bit and then she looked at the horrified look on Troy's face. "Don't worry Troy, I won't tell anyone and plus I already knew."

"You knew?"

"Oh, yeah. Ryan has never had a person so excited to see him almost everyday." She said before leaving.

"That was weird." Troy said laughing a bit.

"Yeah it was." Ryan said.

"So…um… I was wondering, since we're together, that we could… you know… go out on a date." Troy asked nervously. Of course he asked out plenty of girls before but it was totally different to ask out a guy.

"Sure." Ryan said blushing.

"Great, how about tomorrow, I'll pick you up and we can go to Bennigan's." He said.

"That sounds good." Ryan smiled and then he leaned in and kissed Troy. This one was more hot and heavier that the last two. Troy's hands roamed over Ryan's bear chest as they continued to kiss. He was now on top of Ryan when he stopped.

"I better go before things get a little out of hand." Troy said still lying on top of Ryan.

"Ok." Ryan nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah." Troy said before kissing him once more before leaving.

Troy entered the school building to see Gabriella sitting by herself in the lobby. He walked up towards her and gave her a smile. She smiled at him back and stood up to give him a hug and he returned it.

"So how have you been?" She asked.

"Good, Ryan and I talked some more and we are now an official couple." He said smiling.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you. I'm happy that you're happy." She said smiling wide.

"Thanks for being so understanding Gabriella."

"No problem."

"So have you seen Ryan this morning?" He asked.

"No, I haven't. He'll probably be in soon."

Troy nodded looking towards the front doors.

"Chad told me what happen between you two. I have to be honest with you, it's pretty childish." Gabriella said.

"Well, he shouldn't have been calling Ryan those names. If he called him those names then he might call me those names if he finds out about me." Troy said.

"I understand, if I was in your position I would be scared too." She said placing her hand on his shoulder for comfort. He looked over her shoulder and saw Ryan and Sharpay walk in. Ryan gave him a look and then pointed to the auditorium. He wanted him to meet him there.

"Um… Gabriella I'm going to catch up with you later, ok." Troy said walking towards the auditorium.

"Ok." Gabriella called out after him.

Troy walked into the doors of the auditorium. No one ever came up there in the mornings so it was a good place to hide. He walked in and saw Ryan standing in the corner waiting for him.

"Hi," Troy said kissing Ryan passionately.

"Hey," Ryan said after the kiss was broken.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Troy asked.

"Of course." Ryan said smiling and then a few moments later the bell rang for Homeroom.

"I'll see you later." Troy said once again kissing him. Ryan wrapped his arms around Troy's neck and moved his tongue over Troy's lips asking for access. He opened his mouth to allow Ryan's tongue and the kiss became heavier. Troy then stopped it.

"We should really get to class." Troy said panting.

"Yeah we should." Ryan said also. "I'll see you later."

Then they both went their separate ways.

Troy literally ran to his house to get ready for his date with Ryan. First he did his homework so he could get that out of his way and it took about an hour. He then went to do most of his house chores. After that he went into the bathroom to take a hot shower. Afterwards he blew dry his hair and combed it out so it fell over his face in the adorable Troy Bolton way. He sprayed on some Axe and put on his dark jean pants, a blue striped shirt and some dark blue Converses. He looked at himself in the mirror and he had to admit that he looked like an Abercrombie model. He continued to look at himself and didn't even noticed his mom and dad staring at him in the door way.

"Troy what are you doing?" Mr. Bolton asked.

Troy was startled so he jumped." I was um… just seeing if I looked presentable for tonight."

"Well, you look nice." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Where are you going tonight, son." Mr. Bolton asked.

"Just going out with a friend." Troy answered quickly.

"Really, must be some friend if you want to look nice." Mrs. Bolton said smiling.

"Does Gabriella know that you're going out with someone else tonight?" His father asked. He and Gabriella had begun to get along after the production of _Twinkle Town._

"I think that she is ok with it." Troy said, he wasn't going to tell his parents that he and Gabriella had broken up and he was now with a guy.

"Oh, ok." He said before walking away.

"Have fun tonight and be home by 10, it's a school night." His mother said before walking away also.

Since Troy had just received his license about two months ago he decided to drive himself and Ryan to the restaurant. He asked his mom if he could borrow her 2005 black, Toyota Camry and she said yes. He drove two blocks down to Ryan's house and then beeped the horn. A few moments later Ryan came out of the house dressed in a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and white Air Forces, with his hair spiked up. Troy was shocked to see him wearing something like that but at the same time thought that he looked hot. Ryan climbed into the car and greeted Troy with a kiss on the cheek.

"You look really different." Troy said staring him up and down.

"I know, but I just wanted to try something new." He said.

"Well, you look great." Troy said.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Ryan said smiling.

The two made small talk on the way to the restaurant. They arrived at the restaurant, took their seats and ordered their meals. They talked about everything over the course of their meal. They didn't realize that they had so much in common. Ryan even admitted to watching a few basketball games with his dad and liking them, well only mostly because of the sweaty guys. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't even see Chad and his family sitting about ten feet away from them. Chad was going to go up and talk to Troy to apologize for their little fight and also wanted to know why Troy was hanging around Ryan so much but decided to wait until they left. Troy paid the check and him and Ryan left. Chad had told his mom that he was going to the bathroom and will be right back but instead he followed the two of them outside. He saw the two of them get into the car and he was about to call out Troy's name when he saw the two of them kiss and then drive off. Chad got a look of disgust on his face and then walked back into the restaurant asking himself many questions.

"I had a great time tonight." Ryan said.

"Me too. It was really fun." Troy said smiling.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Ryan said leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Yeah, see you." Troy said before Ryan opened the passenger door. Troy watched him walk up to his door and walk in. After he saw the living room lights cut on he left for his house. His parents were sitting in the living room watching TV and Troy told them good night. He walked up to his room, stripped off his clothes and put on his night clothes. He settled into his bed and thinking of the nights events before falling asleep.

As soon as Troy walked into the school building all eyes were on him. People had started whispering and he was just confused. He saw Gabriella pacing in a nearby corner and walked up to her.

"Hey, Gabriella, do you know why people are staring at me this morning?" He asked looking around to see people still staring and now a few had started to laugh.

"I don't know how to tell you this." She said looking like she wanted to cry.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" Troy asked now getting worried.

"Look." She said leading him to his locker. When they got there his breath got caught in his throat when he saw what was on his locker. Spray painted in big black letters was the word 'fag'. He walked over to it and touched and then looked at Gabriella angrily.

"Who did you tell Gabriella?" Troy said angrily.

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" She said starting to cry a bit.

"Someone had to tell. I only told you and Ryan of course." He said and then it hit him, Ryan must have let it slip out. He then ran in the direction towards Ryan's locker and Gabriella frantically followed him.

"You promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone about us." Troy said angrily when he reached Ryan.

"Troy look at what they did to my locker." Ryan said pointing at it and it had the same evil word on it like Troy's did.

"So you didn't tell anyone?" Troy asked softly.

"No. I came to school and it was like this." He said.

"Mine is like this too." Troy said.

"Look at the two faggots!" Someone shouted.

Troy looked up to see Chad standing there alongside with all the basketball players laughing.

"You two guys- oops I mean girls can't stay away from each other for two seconds." Chad said laughing. Troy looked at him with pure anger in his eyes and then tackled him to the floor. He began punching him the face and he was so mad that he didn't even hear Gabriella and Ryan scream for him to stop. After a few moments of fighting Coach Bolton and the principal pulled the two boys off of each other.

"Why did you do it Chad!" Troy asked.

"Oh, is the little gay boy going to cry." Chad said.

"Shut up!"

"That's enough you two!" The Principal said and he and Coach Bolton led them into the office.

"I'm going to call your mom so she can come and get you because you are definitely going to be suspended." Coach Bolton said angrily and Troy just sat on the chair not saying anything. Chad was sitting at the opposite end holding a tissue against his busted lip. A few moments later Coach Bolton came back and pointed the Principal's office. They both went in there and sat as far away from each other as possible.

"Now, tell why were the two of you were fighting?" The principal asked.

"He spray painted 'fag' on me and Ryan Evans' lockers." Troy said.

"Is that true?" He asked turning towards Chad.

"He has no proof that I did that." Chad said shouting.

"Whatever! You are the only one because Gabriella promised that she wouldn't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what, Troy?" His father asked.

"Nothing." Troy said quickly.

"I think you're father needs to know that his own son is gay." Chad said.

"Is that true?" His father asked shocked. Troy hung his head and nodded his head in a yes motion.

"Um… you're mother will be here to pick you up in a few. I'll see you at home." His father said before leaving.

"Why did you do that?" Troy asked turning around to face Chad.

"Why did you turn gay?" Chad asked.

"That's enough you two. Chad I'm going to expel you for the rest of the quarter."

"What, no that's not fair!" Chad said hopping out of his chair.

"I think you deserve everything that you get." Troy shot back at him.

"You still have no proof." Chad said.

"Oh really? How did you know Mr. Bolton's… sexual preference?" The principal asked.

Chad didn't say anything for a while but finally gave in. "Well yesterday I saw him and Ryan walking out of a restaurant and it just shocked me when I saw them… kiss. Plus, before that I thought that I could go and talk to him because we haven't been talking. I just wanted to be friends again, but the shock of all that was just too much." Chad said before sighing and he looked over at Troy to see how shocked he look.

"So just because you don't like gay people you just torment them by calling or writing such a hateful word?" The principal asked.

"Well…" Chad said. He couldn't think of a good reason.

"Well that settles it. Chad, you are suspended for the remaining of this quarter and you are on suspension for two weeks of games after the expulsion for defacing school property and fighting.

"But…"

"No 'buts' you better be lucky that I'm not fully kicking you off the team. I will have an administrator escort you to your locker so you can get your things and I will call one of your parents to come pick you up. Troy you are suspended for the rest of the week and next week for fighting. Just wait right here for your mom." The principal said leading Chad out of the office. A few moments later Mrs. Bolton came to into the office to the office and ran to Troy.

"Honey, what happened?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Can we just go home? I'll explain it to you and dad later." Troy asked still shocked from the day's events.

"Ok." Mrs. Bolton said and they went home. Troy walked up to his room without saying a word to his mother and slammed the door shut. He then collapsed on his bed trying to hold back tears. He wasn't the kind of person who would cry over something like this but it was all too much to handle. He started worrying what Ryan was going through right now since everybody knows that he is gay and he was wondering what people would say about him when he came back to school. He'd probably lose his reputation. He finally let the tears fall and he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, once again you don't really have to review if you don't want to. I mean I wouldn't mind one review. So yeah, thanks for re-reading this because I'm mentioning again that when I first posted this like 2 months ago that reviewers had suggested that I put it in chapters. So yeah…thanks!**

**April**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Ok, so here's the last part. I hope that you like it and thanks for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Troy woke up out of a deep sleep and looked at his clock on the night stand table, it was almost 6 o'clock.

"I can't believe I slept that long." Troy said rubbing his eyes. His stomach was grumbling so he trudged downstairs to the kitchen. His mom was setting food out on the table and his dad was lost in thought.

"Hi mom and dad." Troy said uneasily.

"Would you like something to eat?" His mom asked completely ignoring his greeting. He could tell that she was disappointed by what happened.

"Yes." Troy said sitting at the table. She put a plate in front of him and his dad and sat down. No one had said anything for awhile and Troy was getting annoyed. He couldn't stand to have his parents mad at him, so broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Do you guys want to hear what happened?" Troy asked setting down his fork.

"Yes, I do." His mom said.

"I've had heard enough today." Mr. Bolton said getting up to leave but his wife pulled him back down to sit.

"So where do I begin?"

"How about from the beginning. Your father has been quiet all afternoon about this." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Ok, well it all started about a week and a half ago. Ryan and I were assigned to do a project together and I didn't like the idea of it because he's… well gay. I went over to his house and it turned out that he was a pretty decent guy and that's when it all started." He paused for a moment and then continued his story. "Well, then after that I went back over to his house and we decided to watch some TV instead of doing our project. Then, I suddenly left his house without an explanation and ended up ignoring him and Gabriella for the rest of that week. Gabriella got mad at me and confronted me at school. I completely ignored her and when I got home you," he said pointing to his mom, "said that Ryan was waiting in my room. I honestly didn't want to talk to him and now I'm glad I did because I found myself." He said sighing.

"What did you two talk about?" His mother asked.

"Well, he wanted to know why I was avoiding him and I told him that something weird happened." He said not knowing how to put it in words.

"What happened, Troy?"

"I felt…something and he felt something too. That's when I toldhimthatIwasgayandwekissed." He said really fast.

"What?" His mom asked confused.

"He said that he was gay!" His dad said, his first time speaking in a while. Troy hung his head not wanting to see his mother's face. He finally looked up to see her staring at him in shock. He could tell that she wanted to say something but she couldn't fix her mouth to form the words.

"But how?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"I don't know, it just happened." Troy whispered.

"So you just started to hand around a gay boy and stopped being straight?" Troy's father asked him harshly.

"It just happened dad!" Troy said angrily and his father stormed out of the kitchen.

"What about Gabriella?" His mom asked completely ignoring the slam of the front door.

"We broke up and she is ok with me being gay. She promised that she wouldn't tell anyone." Troy said.

"So when you went out last night with a friend, it was Ryan wasn't it." She asked slowly.

"Yes, it was."

"Why didn't you tell me or your father?" She asked looking hurt.

"I didn't know how. I mean look how dad is acting now. I only could tell Gabriella and Ryan. You two wouldn't have understood. Plus it all happened so fast that it was a little overwhelming. I couldn't even tell my best friend, Chad. I guess dad didn't tell you why I was suspended." Troy said and his shook her head no.

"Well, Chad had spray painted the word…'fag' on me and Ryan's lockers. He found out about us yesterday when he saw Ryan and I…kiss." Troy said, he couldn't believe he was saying all of this.

Mrs. Bolton began to cry, "Troy, honey I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine how you must have felt." She said hugging him and he hugged back.

"I'm ok now mom. I'm just worried about going back to school." He said breaking lose from his mom's grip.

"You don't have to worry about that now. You have two weeks of not worrying, and your father and I will deal with the issue later ok?"

"Thanks mom, for understanding. I just wish that dad could do the same." He said.

"Don't worry about him. He will come around sooner or later. I will make sure of that." She said taking his hand into his for reassurance.

Over the past two weeks, Troy's dad had become more comfortable around him, which was a good thing because Troy thought that he would never look at him again. They had sat and talked and it ended with an _'I love you son' _and a hug. Gabriella had come to visit some days after school just to see how he was doing. She told him that the noise had died down a bit and the graffiti had been cleaned from both lockers. He asked her if Ryan was ok and she said that he hadn't been to school for most of last week because of the name calling, which was weird because Ryan never really cared what people said about him. The day before Troy was due back at school there was a knock on the door. He heard his mom answer it and greet the person and then heard footsteps coming towards his room. At the door was standing Ryan.

"Hey." He said uneasily.

"Hi," Troy said back. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, neither knowing what to say.

"So are you going to come and sit down?" Troy asked and Ryan smiled a bit before sitting next to Troy on the bed.

"I've missed you." Ryan said looking Troy in the eyes.

"I've missed you too. The past two weeks have been miserable with out you. Why haven't you come to see me?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was just scared to. You know, I didn't know if you were going to break it off with me because of what happened. I guess I was just afraid of rejection." Ryan said honestly.

"I don't want to break up with you." Troy said taking a hold of his hand and they sat in silence for a while before Troy continued. "Gabriella told me that you haven't been going to school all last week."

"I just couldn't take it. Every time I would walk in the hallways, people would just stare, whisper and giggle. Word had gone around fast the day that you got suspended about us. I couldn't stand people talking about you or me. It just hurt too much." Ryan said looking down at his hand entwined with Troy's.

"Look at me," Troy said taking his free hand and lifting up Ryan's face to meet his, "You don't have to face it alone tomorrow. I'll be there the whole entire way."

"Thanks Troy." Ryan said before embracing his boyfriend into a hug.

"I love you." Troy whispered against his ear.

"I love you too." Ryan whispered also. They let go of each other and Troy spoke.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to walk with you to school and we are going to flaunt our relationship around."

"What?" Ryan asked confused.

"Tomorrow we're going to hold hands and kiss in front of the whole school. It's no sense in keeping it a secret anymore." Troy said.

"Are you sure? I mean what about everyone…"

"Forget everyone; what we do is not any of their business. I love you and I want to show it to everyone." He said cutting Ryan off.

"Ok." Ryan said smiling and Troy did the same. They then kissed each other long not caring if Troy's mother came upstairs and saw them. Troy somehow ended up on top of Ryan and they were now in a full blown make-out session. Ryan moved his hands to the small of his back while Troy was running his hands over Ryan's stomach. They were both so caught up in the moment that they didn't even see Troy's mother come into the room. She then cleared her throat.

"Excuse me boys, I don't mean to interrupt." She said before starting to leave.

"No mom! What is it?" Troy asked as he and Ryan were straightening themselves up.

"I was just wondering if Ryan wanted to stay for dinner." She said.

"I would love to." Ryan said slightly blushing that Troy's mom just saw them making out.

"Oh great, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. You boys behave." She said smiling before retreating downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that just happened." Ryan said laughing.

"It's ok. She's totally cool with it and so is my dad." Troy said and then kissed him again. After they broke away they went downstairs to eat.

The next day, Troy and Ryan walked up to the school hand in hand and before they entered the building Ryan turned to look at Troy.

"Are you sure about this?" Ryan asked for the millionth time that morning.

"Yes, I'm positive. I'm not ashamed to be with you." Troy said and it caused Ryan to smile. The two of them walked into the school building and people were starting to look at the both of them and their hands together. They ignored the looks and continued to walk to Ryan's homeroom class. The two of them stopped at the class room entrance and stared lovingly at one another.

"I'm glad that we're doing this." Ryan said.

"Me too. It feels right you know?" Troy smiled.

"Yeah it does."

"I love you." Troy said for the second time this morning and then kissed him. There were a couple of grossed out noises made but once again they ignored it.

"I love you too." Ryan said before the bell rang.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Troy said before walking off to class.

"See you." Ryan said smiling and then went into his classroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it! I hope that you guys liked it! Thanks again for all of the reviews. Oh and please check out my new Ryan and Troy story called Poison. Trust me it's not using the same old plot that has been used plenty of times before. Peace out!**

**April**


End file.
